Twilight: Solstice Evil
by loveis21
Summary: Edward, Bella and the whole gang have yet to fight of a new brigade of Evil Vampires. But, they need the help of others. They seek help from Carisle's old friends. However, in this story. One must be sacrificed after another.


**A/N:** WOOOHOO! This is not a crossover. I decided to use the last names of the famous _Salvatore brothers_ in my story. Hope you like it. This is my story. Which means it's from my perspective so please, be subtle in your reviews. Thank you. ^^

Btw, LANI: ha-ha! U don't appear till chapter 2: DD

JULIE: you are CARLA (: ha-ha ENJOY cousin!

**Chapter 1**

Salvatore Siblings

**Bella's POV**

We waited for the two siblings to arrive. I continued to walk in a line, tracing the outer space of the parking lot. I glanced at Edward every now and then. He looked completely puzzled. He started to pace.

"I hope those two aren't lost, they should've been here 20 minutes ago," Edward started to worry. I looked at him and smiled.

"Edward,"

He looked up at me. His face suddenly calm and serene, seeming more relaxed.

"Yes, Bella?" I pulled him close to me. His hands met mine. I gently pressed my lips against his. He sighed heavily.

"Oh, I love you," he said, caressing my long hair. I giggled. He laughed under his breath.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps. I turned around. It was as if someone were watching us. I looked at Edward. He scaled the parking lot and pushed himself in front of me. Then, we heard the sound of a twig snapping.

"Hello," someone said from behind. With quick reflexes, Edward turned around and held the person by their neck. Correction, _his neck_. The boy looked like he was 18 or 17. He had brown spiky hair, broad shoulders and blue eyes. He grinned as his face turn a bright red.

"Put my brother down, and Isaiah, please try not to be such an idiot," a girl with light brown hair said. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was a pale color. Her eyes were a deep blue. And her hair was as long as mine.

"Who are you?" I asked, eyeing the girl.

"My name is Carla and this is my brother, Isaiah, We are the _Salvatore siblings_,"

At the sound of what the she said, Edward released the boy. He grasped for air, but continued to laugh.

"Why is the kid laughing? I could've torn you to pieces, BOTH of you," Edward hissed. Carla's smile faded. She looked at Edward and rushed toward him, slamming him down to the ground. I watched as Edward's eyes completely widened in terror.

"Just to let you know, _Edward_, I am _not_ a vampire. So if you think that you can kill me just like that, then you've got another thing coming. Also, I'd watch your mouth if I were you, you never know what could happen to a vampire," she pushed his head to the ground. Edward let out a grunt.

"So, you are… I…Uhm…Carisle told us you were one of his…" I was completely freaked out by what I had seen. She is strong. It would be such a shame if I was ever on her bad side.

"Carisle and my father were best friends, that is…till my father turned my brother into a _vampire_. Carisle never forgave him for that, neither did me. My brother is… he's just a kid. He's only 17. I've lived for many years and yet, I watched him suffer the life as a vampire," she told me. I looked at her, then at Edward. He was still lying on the ground. His eyes still open, staring straight up at the sky.

"I…Edward…he thought of turning me…into a vampire. Actually, I told him I wanted it, but… he refused," I said.

"Hmm…Why is that?" she asked, walking toward me.

"Same reason you have, because eventually, he thinks I'll get tired of being a vampire," I explained to her. She looked at me carefully. She smiled.

"I am Human. But, I've had something done to me that could allow me to live, forever. I could do it for you, that is, if your vampire boyfriend decides to at least give a pinch of respect, I might help you, so that you could live eternally…with him," she offered, sounding a bit bitter. I hesitated. Of course, I wanted to live forever with Edward. Without Edward, I was nothing. I just had a bad feeling about this girl. Who she is, where she came from. I just can't trust her right now.

"She won't need that offer, thank you very much, although, in my opinion, you can keep your swanky life crap to yourself," Edward said through his teeth. Carla shook her head.

"Oh, suite yourself," she turned around walking toward the other direction.

"But, I want you both to know that I am only trying to help, that…you and the rest of the vampires are up for challenge. The Evils are drawing near. And we have very little time."

"I need to ask you something, Edward," the boy finally spoke. Edward nodded.

"Is… Alice still living with you?" he asked, his eyes lighting up when he said Alice's name. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, Edward, how's Emmett doing?" Carla added. I looked at Edward. He looked like he was going to barf.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked him.

"These two are going to drive me to hell, just watch," Edward whispered.

I laughed under my breath.

"Oh, it won't be so bad,"

**A/N:** What do you think? Too long? Eh. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Lani & Julie? Ha-ha. I love YOU girls! YOU two better review darned! If you don't review, I'll bite you both when we get to school. Also, READERS, thank you for reading, I appreciate it so much (:


End file.
